After the Explosion
by Kristen3
Summary: Sequel to "Sunshine Through the Rain" by iloveromance, written w/ permission. Niles and Daphne share some romantic and heartfelt moments as they clean up the mess created by Martin's "Hot 'n' Foamy." One-shot.


**Author's Note: **Thanks to Andrea (iloveromance) for writing the wonderful and melt-worthy "Sunshine Through the Rain" and allowing me to continue it. Thanks to Leigh Ann (leighann415) also for reading this as an unofficial beta! :) Please do R&R!

Niles and Daphne stood in the doorway of Frasier's bathroom. There was shaving cream everywhere. "I'll get some sponges and towels from the kitchen," Daphne said. She retrieved the items and returned quickly. "If we don't get this cleaned up, your brother will explode even more than your father's shaving cream!"

Niles smiled at her joke. Her warm, caring personality could not be more opposite to Maris'. Where Daphne could find happiness and joy in even the simplest things, Maris had cared only for expensive clothes, jewelery, and plastic surgery. It was one more reason to be grateful she was in his life. As she bent down to begin the mammoth task of cleaning the room, Niles touched her shoulder. "Daphne, I really don't know how to thank you."

"For cleaning the bathroom?" she asked. "That's just me job."

Niles shook his head. "For everything. The dinner, all those kind things you said. It means so much to me that someone like you would care about me while I was going through one of the most difficult times in my life."

Daphne stood up, facing him once again. "You don't need to thank me for that, either. You were hurting, and I care about you. I don't think I realized until today just how much."

Niles knew she was referring to when she heard the explosion in the bathroom. "I know you were scared earlier, and I am so sorry for that. I mean, if _you _had been in here, well, I'm not sure what I would do. I just know that the thought of losing you scares me to death."

Daphne kissed him softly. "You won't lose me. The only place I want to be is right here. With you."

Niles took her hand and brought it to his lips for a gentle kiss. "Oh, Daphne. I love you."

"And I love you," she replied, touching his cheek. She got a bit of shaving cream on his face, but Niles didn't seem to notice.

For a moment, they merely stared into one another's eyes, seeing things they never had before. "We should start cleaning this up...your brother will be furious."

"Right," Niles replied, embarrassed. He bent down, using a sponge to remove the shaving cream from Frasier's expensive marble bathroom tile. Living with Maris for so many years, he had little experience with housework. But, he had to admit that doing chores alongside Daphne was rather pleasant. As they worked together, they would often catch one another's eye and smile. In those moments, Niles was sure his heart had stopped. In what seemed like no time at all, the bathroom was restored to its previous immaculate state.

When the work was finished, Niles took Daphne in his arms for a passionate kiss. "Go and get changed," he said.

Daphne looked at him in surprise. "What for?"

"We're going out to dinner. This time it's _my _treat. No argument."

Daphne pulled him close, amazed at how safe she felt in his arms. "That sounds lovely."

Reluctantly she released him. They exited the bathroom. By this time, Martin was awake from his nap. "What were you two up to?" he asked with a grin.

"We were...cleaning the bathroom," Daphne answered, blushing slightly. She turned back to Niles, kissing him quickly before running off to her room.

Martin looked at his son in astonishment. Was this really the same man who, hours earlier, had said his life was over?

Niles saw his father's confusion. "Daphne and I are going out to dinner," he explained. He could see that Martin had questions about what had happened while he was napping. But Niles didn't feel like discussing it all right now.

Daphne returned from her room wearing a short but tasteful black dress. She walked over to Niles, wordlessly slipping her hand into his.

Niles' hand began to tingle as Daphne laced her fingers between his. They began to walk toward the door. "Bye, Dad," Niles said over his shoulder. "Don't wait up for Daphne."

Martin watched his son leave for the evening, still in a state of disbelief. He still was not quite sure what had happened in that bathroom, but it wasn't important. The only thing that mattered was that Niles was happy. At that realization, Martin smiled to himself. "Thank God for that Hot 'n' Foamy," he muttered.

**The End**


End file.
